kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hassan
'Hassan ' is the royal ferryman of the Land of the Green Isles, as such has been his family for generations of royal mariners. As such, the royal ferry, the Island Queen, is the only means of transportation between the isles (because of the Dangerous Currents and Rocky Shoals). For a fare of a copper coin travelers may travel between the islands on his ferry. Background Supported by the 'the Crown' as befits its value to the kingdom, the ferry has been in Hassan's family for generationsHassan (KQ6): "Me? I'm out of a job--the job my ancestors have held for generations. I'm the only one trained to avoid the reef and the rocks, but that knowledge does me no good now.". The way of avoiding the currents and shoals is a secret known only to him and his own. He was taught how to navigate the currents by his father; the jolly ferryman when he was just a boy. Derek Karlavaegen met him and his father at the time. Some years ago, however, once the isles started feuding, Vizier Abdul Alhazred stopped the ferry. Hassan helped Prince Alexander of Daventry by giving him quite a bit of history about the Land of the Green Isles, and giving him his rabbit's foot. Hassan at the time of Alexander's Adventure was a bachelor and as such did not have an heir to impart his knowledge of how to travel between the islands. Following Abdul Alhazred's defeat and capture, Cassima commanded Shamir Shamazel to repair the Ferry and the Crown Isle Docks. Allowing Hassan to reestablish communication and travel around the islands.Saladin (KQ6): "With Shamir saved, and his power used for good, reuniting the islands will be far easier. He has already repaired the ferry." He was able to ferry delegates to the wedding of Alexander and Cassima. It can also be assumed that he was also the captain that would carry Alexander and Cassima, from the Green Isles to Daventry, to visit the royal family. He enjoyed playing a rousing game of King's Questions to pass the time while they traveled. During one of these trips the game became linked to the magical waters surrounding his ship, and the game determined their fate. It was only with his sound knowledge of the royal trivia, that he saved their lives. Unless of course Hassan imparted knowledge of how to navigate through treacherous waters of the Green Isles to another captain. Titles *Hassan the Ferryman *The Captain Quotes :KQ6 Transcripts#Ferryman *"Can't ya see the ferry's in no shape to go anywhere? I'm not gonna take yer fare when I can't even move this old girl off the sand!." *"I wouldn't feel right taking yer money without a ferry ride to offer ya for it!" *"I don't need charity! I won't take nothing from no man 'til I get back in business and can earn my own keep!" *"Ya say old Ali sent ya? I can't see why. The ferry's not running, ya know. Well, I guess it'd be all right--if Ali sent ya. Don't just stand there. Come on inside." *"I said the ferry's outa business! Whaddaya want to keep bothering me for?" Behind the scenes In KQ6, this character's name was never mentioned. However the King's Quest Companion established that his name was Hassan. He is also known as 'The Ferryman' in the KQ6 Hintbook by Lorelei Shannon. Hassan can occasionally be seen working on the deck, near the entrance to the cargo hold of the ferry. As the ferry is more or less run and supported by the crown, part of proceeds from the 'fares' probably make their way back to the crown. It is difficult to talk to him the first time, as the place to click is rather small. CD Version In the CD version, Hassan has an American salty dog/sea dog sailor accent (though his lines are played straight from the text, no adlibbing), somewhere between Popey and Bluto, with perhaps a touch of Bostonian, and a touch of Jack Nicholson.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVOVhNMGUBY Youtube playthrough. See 2:07 through 8:00. Hassan (unofficial) Hassan appears in The Silver Lining, see Hassan (unofficial). References Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Humans Category:Ferrymen Category:Captains Category:Characters (KQT) Category:Sailors Category:Playable Characters